


Welcome home, Master!

by Anon4Us



Series: Change of Current [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Free! Kink Meme, M/M, Maid!Rei, Samezuka!Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the sound of his name, Rei turned around, the skirt of the maid costume flared up from the movement and Nagisa let out a hoot at the sight.  Rin joined in, but his laugher seemed to be a bit more malicious. It only took a moment for Rei to realize who called out to him and who laugh at him.</p><p>“What! What are you doing here?!” Rei screamed, pointed his finger at the Iwatobi Swim Club, almost spilled the menus he held to the ground.</p><p>In which Samezuka Academy has their festival and the swim club has their maid café, Rin and Rei fight it out and Nagisa makes his feelings know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home, Master!

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! This was suppose to be a funny little bit before I move now and it turned into this emotional driven chapter. It finally is bringing Nagisa and Rei together. Goodness, this one had been a long time coming.

Samezuka Academy has a long history of excellent in both fields of athletics and academics. It prides on it mixture and standards in both fields. Students had to maintain high marks in order to partake in sports and clubs and if they slip for an moment, they were on probation. To be accepted into a school should make any young male proud. Rei did the moment he put on the uniform and made his first step on to the school grounds.

Now…as he stared at the mirror as his fellow swim team members hustled around him, he wanted to crawl home.

“This is embarrassing,” he murmured under breath.

“I think you’re very cute,” said Aiichiro as he walked up beside his roommate.

“It doesn’t matter,” hissed Rei, “I came here to study and swim not…not to cross-dress for the public.”

It was time for the annual Samezuka Academy Cultural Festival and the whole school was a buzz. Normally, this would be something fun and Rei would mildly enjoy doing things for the public, their family and friends that would visit their school and see what they were doing so far this year. But what does having a maid café near the pool have to do with anything about the school!

“Its tradition,” pointed out Aiichiro, smiling large, “Everyone done it, Rei-san.”

“I know…”

“And it isn’t just us first years, but the second years too.”

“Yes…”

“And you don’t want to refuse doing this because that means you would have to quit the club!”

“….”

“Beside, you really can pull the outfit well.”

“Eh?” Rei was a bit caught off guard as Aiichiro continued to act all happy about this as he had his hands behind his back and…damn, the shorter boy looked like he could be a girl in the outfit.

“The sleeves style hides the muscles on your arms and shoulders and your legs are so long that they show them off wonderfully.”

“How do you even know these things?” exasperated Rei, more in shock than anything right about now at his roommate’s knowledge of such things.

“I study them last night so I could be helpful whenever our senpais needed my help,” explain Aiichiro, “And your glasses will be a big hit, playing the megane type.”

Rei couldn’t say anything else as he stood there, staring as Seijuurou-senpai poked his head in and started to call them to start their shift. The only bright side of all of this was that his parents wouldn’t be here to see as they were out of the country at the moment and no one else should be here because they wouldn’t know about the festival.

Yes, his embarrassment should be small today…hopefully.

* * *

“Nah! This place so busy,” gasped Nagisa as the Iwatobi Swim Club walked through the hallways of Samezuka Academy.

“They certainly go all out for their cultural festival,” said Makoto, looked at all the stands that were sold different amounts of food and people came in and out of classrooms.

“Bah, just a bunch of rich bastards with nothing other to do,” mumbled Rin, arms behind his head as he walked around, “Bet they hired people to help set some of this stuff.”

“Oniichan, you shouldn’t be rude,” scolded Gou, “We are guest and it was nice of Seijuurou-buchou to tell us about their festivals and to save us some tables for their café near the pool.”

“As long as he keeps his hands off-“

Nagisa merely laughed as they walked along and felt at ease with them all here. Rin and Gou argued with one another and Makoto told Haruka to behave and they weren’t here to swim. He almost burst out with laugher when Haru commented about why they brought him if they weren’t here to swim. He would never changed, none of them changed and it made Nagisa happy.

But, it didn’t stop the bit of nerves in his stomach as he wonder about the one true reason he came. How would Rei act with them all around for his club’s café. Would he talk to them? Ignored them? Not want to talk to him ever again?

No, not at all. Nagisa knew that Rei was their friend, that he cared about them and something was wrong. He wouldn’t be acting like some emotionless robot without a good reason and he just had to continue to be there, prove that they were friends no matter what. What better way to show than to show their support for their school rivals’ cultural festival.

They continued to walk through the festival, stop every now and again to see the stations and events other students had set up. It was fun to watch Rin and Haru compete again one another in a number of games and tried to one up another. Makoto tried to calm them down while Gou let them go at it. She seemed to enjoy the sight of their senpais act like children a little too much.

But they finally arrived where the Samezuka Swim Team had their café, in the viewing area next to the pool. No doubt it would be a pretty view to have a small snack or meal next to their school’s prize joy.  Seijuurou was already there, in the entrance and happily waved at them once he spotted them. He was dress in some kind of tux, a butler by all appearances

“Welcome home, masters and mistress” he said with a smile and bow.

“Ooooo, you’re really into the whole maid café,” said Nagisa.

Seijuurou grinned along with Nagisa, “Of course,” he said, “Better do it right, full out than half ass. It’s great to see you all again.”

“Same with you, Seijuurou, thank you for inviting us,” said Makoto as they all bow their thanks at the older boy, who merely laugh.

 “No problem,” said Seijuurou, waved his hand, “Think of it as a way to bring out team together. We’re happy to include you guys in the festival as a sign of good sportsmanship as our friendly rival.”

“You honor us with such praise,” said Makoto, blushing.

“Come on, I’ll show you guys to your seats,”

They walked into the room, Nagisa let his eyes drifted around the area. It had done a 180 as he wouldn’t have recognize it. It was coved in fabrics, lace, all white and red with bits of black here and there. While those colors were more masculine, the whole room gave off an air of femininity. Help with a number of the Samezuka Academy Swim Team moved  back and forth between tables and people.

A few where in outfits like Seijuurou, all dress up in a tux with ties and Nagisa dare say they were all handsome. Most of them though were dress up in maid outfits. He had to let out a giggle at the sight of them. Muscle boys, who were more comfortable with wearing nothing but a swimsuit that could almost be as good as underwear, but half of them were all red in the face for wearing a dress and tights. 

“Oh God, how stupid,” harked Rin, not afraid to show his amusement.

“Oniichan, don’t be rude,” scolded Gou, jabbed her elbow into her brother’s side.

The redhead winced in pain, but still grin, “Oh come on, this is stupid,” he said, with a lower voice, “You wouldn’t catch me in such an outfit.”

“Rin, please,” said Makoto, “They invited us as their guests, and Seijuurou been nothing but good to us. Please, be nice today.”

Rin only snorted as Seijuurou leaded them to a table and they all sat down. Nagisa could barely contain himself as he held the menu in his hand. He barely looked at it as his eyes scanned around the room. There were a few familiar faces, but not the one he wanted to see.  It was only when he turned around, a familiar mop of blue hair appeared in his eyesight from the door where most of the swim club members disappeared into.

“Rei-chan!”

At the sound of his name, Rei turned around, the skirt of the maid costume flared up from the movement and Nagisa let out a hoot at the sight.  Rin joined in, but his laugher seemed to be a bit more malicious. It only took a moment for Rei to realize who called out to him and who laugh at him.

“What! What are you doing here?!” Rei screamed, pointed his finger at the Iwatobi Swim Club, almost spilled the menus he held to the ground.

“Ryugazaki, what’s your issue?” demand Seijuurou, half shock from the normally stoic first year and half upset with how he was acting in front of all their guests.

Rei stood there, shock from seeing his former team mates sitting there while they could see him in this mortifying costume. He didn’t know how he was supposed to act as Seijuurou-senpai’s words brought him back to reality. Yes, he needed to be calm, he couldn’t let them bring up this emotions. He was beyond the, beyond being affected by them. Even though he felt his temper rise with how Rin grinned and seem to be enjoying his embarrassment.

“Nothing Seijuurou-senpai,” said Rei as he tried to smile.

It felt as it wasn’t, but Seijuurou didn’t have time to deal with Rei and whatever issues he had with Iwatobi. He had to manage the café before the festival came to a close, “See to it that these guys are taken care of,” the captain said, walked away.

There stood Rei, dress as he was, in front of his childhood friends. All he wanted was the ground to open under him to open and shallow him whole.

“Well, get on with it,” said Rin as he broke the silence.

“Huh?” asked Rei.

“Come on, do your little maid thingy,” said Rin, stretching in his chair, a grin that shown off his shark-like teeth in their full glory, “Or do you want to disappoint your captain?”

Nagisa could feel the tension between the two as their eyes connected. He didn’t know where this tension had come from. They were close when they were little. Rin had taken Rei under his wing, but now, it was hard to even tell they were even friends at one point. With a sneer, Rei merely compost himself and took up the role he was force to play.

“Thank you for coming today,” he said, hanging out the menus.

He tried not to giggle as Nagisa took the menu handed to him. He tried to look at Rei, but the taller boy wouldn’t look at him, seem more focus on his pad of paper than on them at all.

“This looks good Rei,” said Makoto, as he tried to break off the tension, “Have you be busy?”

“We had our fair amount of people coming in and out today,” said Rei, “Now, are you going to order?”

“Being a tad rude, aren’t you,” said Rin, “Shouldn’t you being all sweet and kind, being the good little maid today?”

“Oniichan, be nice,” hissed Gou.

“What? I’m pointing out his manners,” said Rin, “Shouldn’t he be all sugary and nice. You know, like the he’s supposed to be.”

Things didn’t really improve from there. Rei took their orders and returned with their food soon enough. Tension grew as Rin spend the whole time bothering Rei one way or another. The redhead seemed to enjoy how uncomfortable the other was. Makoto and Gou tried to get him to stop, but it seem only push Rin even more.

“Aren’t you suppose to write some cute message for me?” asked Rin, pointing to his rice omelette.

Nagisa could honestly say that it looked like Rei was going to murder Rin with the ketchup bottle in hand. He stood there, restraining himself as he glared at the boy as he picked up the plate. It was not going to end well, not well at all.

“Of course, master,” said Rei, a gleam of sinister look as his hand moved across the omelette before he plotted it in front of Rin.

It was written in English and Nagisa could honestly say that he wasn’t the best at the subject. He wasn’t the worst either compared to Haruka and Makoto, but out of all of them, the only one who could read it who it was intended for understood it.

The smile Rin had on most of the day disappeared.

“You bastard,” growled Rin, stood up in rage.

“Oh but master,” said Rei, a smile finally across his face, “Maybe if you help me inject ‘love’ into it, it will make it all better.”

“You little-“

The conversation took a horrible turn as both Rei and Rin started to argued, shouted at each other in English. Nagisa could make out a few curse words, but they were both talking so fast that he couldn’t pick up everything. The only thing he could was the fact everyone at the café was now staring at them and the only one that didn’t seem to care was Haru who just stared and acted impasse. Makoto and Gou tried to talk the two butterfly swimmers down. Gou more or less shouted at Rin while Makoto being the soft peacemaker that he was talked to the two of them.

It was going ugly fast. Nagisa guess that when Rin grabbed his omelette and slammed it down on Rei’s head.

“Oi! What is going on!”

Someone had enough sense to either get Seijuurou or just all the noise that brought the Samezuka captain. Whatever the reason, Nagisa was clearly able to tell he was not happy, not happy at all. Why shouldn’t he be? Everyone involved in the scene was red in the face for one reason or another. Makoto and Gou were embarrassed, Rin in his anger but Nagisa couldn’t help but stare at Rei.

The Samezuka first-year looked as if he was trying to hold it together. He wasn’t doing a good job with the maid outfit and bits of egg, ketchup and rice dripping down his head. He looked like he was about to be overwhelm with his emotions.  To stand there, hold it all in when he looked as if he was about to cry. It was an expression Nagisa had seen before, years ago, when his friend try to hold it in that he was moving away.

“S-s-sorry, Senpai,” said Rei, shaking a bit but still trying to keep a grip, “I…I…”

He never finished the sentence. Rei merely bow before he dashed off, out of the café and who knows where to disappear off to. Nagisa didn’t pay mind to the others as his attention followed on after him Getting up from his seat, he dashed after his childhood friend, didn’t give the others an explanation for his departure. After all, they were more busy with Seijuurou, explained what happen and to get Rin to say he was sorry for all the trouble he had cause.

Nagisa followed Rei through the door and along the pool. It was easy to guess where the other was going as he heard the door to the locker room slam shut. He slowed down and stood in front of the door. He shouldn’t enter inside; Rei might not want to see him. But when had that ever stopped him ?

But what if this was the time that he pushed Rei too far. It wasn’t like dropping into his room unannounced or chatting up during a joint practice. He was going to talk to him after he had been embarrassed in front of a large group of people, had his captain and maybe a few members of his swim team pissed off at him and not to mention the relentless teasing Rin had given him.

No, he shouldn’t stop now.

Rei needed a friend, Rei needed him.

His mind was made up as Nagisa open the door and walked into the locker room. It was quiet in here, not like all the other times he was here with the busy noises of everyone talking, getting ready for practice. No, that was lie, it wasn’t all quiet as he walked further inside. He could make out the sounds of someone’s muffles sobs further inside.

“Rei-chan…are you here?”

Of course he was as Nagisa found him. He still was in the maid costume, stood in front of some lockers as he fiddled with a lock. He didn’t look well as he seem to be hold back his tears. He could still here them, but Rei was trying to hold them back.

It wasn’t good to hold in your emotions.

“Rei-chan...”

Finally hearing his name, Rei turned his head and looked shock to see Nagisa here in the locker room. It was clear to him that Rei was indeed crying at one point with how red his eyes were. The taller boy once he realized he wasn’t alone anymore, tried to gather himself up to show that he indeed was together.

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see if you were ok,” said Nagisa as he step forward.

“Or to laugh more at me,” sneered Rei.

“I’m sorry that I did…I shouldn’t have,” said Nagisa, “But I really wanted to see if you were ok. Rin-chan was being mean and shouldn’t have done that.”

“It wasn’t if you or the others tried to stop him,” said Rei.

Ouch that hurt.

“We did, but you know how Rin-chan is. He doesn’t really take no for an answer and keeps going. But I am sure Gou-chan and Mako-chan are giving him a good talking too and he’s sorry,” said Nagisa.

He jumped up a bit as Rei slammed his fist into the locker. If not for the maid outfit, he would have felt a bit scared of Rei now. He looked very dark with how his eyes narrow down behind the glasses and no emotions over his face. The temperature felt as if it dropped a bit as they stood there.

“I highly doubt that,” said Rei as he walked up and stood over Nagisa, clearly using his height over the blonde as a scare tactic, “He will never truly be sorry and I shouldn’t have let it get to me like that. It was a mistake on my part.”

“I’m sure he is, Rei-chan.”

“Stop calling me that!” screamed Rei, “How many times do I have to tell you to stop that? We aren’t friends anymore!”

“You might think that, but I never stop believing we were anything but,” said Nagisa, not raising his voice, but still took a stand. He wasn’t going to back down, not now and not ever.

“Why? Why would you think that we are still friends? I hadn’t talked to you in years, pushed you away, ignored you at every turn?” asked Rei, “Why? Why continue on with this charade?”

“Because you’re hurting,” said Nagisa, tears formed in his own eyes as he couldn’t hold back his emotions for much longer, “I look at you and I don’t see the Rei-chan I knew, the boy that loved to talk about his passions, which he couldn’t help but share with everyone. I want to see him, the boy that would fight and try something over and over again until he would get it right.”

He kept on talking, not noticing how Rei’s body was easing up nor how his eyes widen at his words.

“I love how you could see the beauty in everything, even something like a bug,” Nagisa said with a laugh, “I love how you smiled wide went you laugh, but more so when you smile was true and so gentle.”

“Nagisa…I…”

Without really thinking, Nagisa grabbed the front of the maid outfit and brought Rei even closer to him, not worry about the food he gotten on his hand or on his own clothes, “I love how you wanted to be friends with me, even with how many crazy things I dragged you into and tried to keep me from doing something stupid. I love how you protected me from my sisters and their bullying.”

Words started to choke in his throat as he felt tears tumbled down his cheeks. He had to fight on, continue because he felt as he was finally getting through Rei. He stared up in those violet eyes and could see the emotions that tried to break free.

“I…I love how you wanted me to be happy, how you didn’t tell me you wanted to swim with me and let me swim with Haru-chan, Mako-chan and Rin-chan. All cause you didn’t want to what was best for you, but what was the best for everyone else, for the team.”

“How…I thought…”

“That I didn’t know? I didn’t, not for the longest time…” said Nagisa, “It wasn’t until middle school, when I was part of the swim club and understood when I saw other kids get together with friends and form their own relay teams. How there was this odd amount friend that would lead to them arguing between them on who would get what position in the relay and I remember how…how you never did that.”

“There…There wasn’t any point,” said Rei, adjusted his glasses as his voice reflected some lost feeling, “Rei-san was swimming and his butterfly stroke was superior than-“

“Not the point. You could have asked me to join you and we could have formed our own team, you could have done so many other things, but you didn’t,” said Nagisa, his hold still on Rei, “You let me swim with the others…without you, and we wouldn’t have happen!”

“I doubt me saying anything would have stopped you.”

“You don’t understand, Rei-chan!” shouted Nagisa, pushing his face into the other’s chest as he started to sob, “You were the only one that stay, that wanted to be my friend. No one else…”

He couldn’t help but cry, years of holding it in, the loneliness he felt over the years in middle school, how he put on his mask of a happy go-lucky kid that appeared to have hundreds of friends, but really none of them were close to him as those in the swim club. He felt Rei freezed from the action but how his body slowly ease up and he felt the familiar arms wrapped around him in a hug, holding him tight.

“I just..I just want…”

“What?”

Nagisa lifted his head up and stared up into those violet eyes. They were once familiar, those he remember years ago with a kind smile and laugh.

He reached up and his lips met with Rei’s in a kiss.

It was short and for his first real kiss, he never picture it would be in a locker room, with one of them in a maid costume and both of them now cover in food.

One second, two second, three second passed before Rei done anything. He let go of Nagisa and pushed him away, “Nagisa…” he said, shocked if anything with fear not Nagisa was hopful there was no hate in the other’s heart.

“Rei-chan, I-“

“I-I-I think it is best we don’t see each other.”

“But I really like you and want-“

“I don’t want to see you until the prefectural!” shouted Rei, movied his way around Nagisa as he headed to the door, “I-I-I…It isn’t like we are children anymore. Things are different.”

Rei left the locker room with that said. Nagisa was left alone, stun from everything that had happen, between them. He was shock, a tad hurt with how he was abandoned but there was a tiny part of his heart that was hopefully for the future.


End file.
